Gone
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: For Anton Yelchin. May he rest in peace. Everyone, especially Sulu, is devastated after Chekov dies in a freak shuttle accident. Warning: Character death


**Author's Note: A sad story as a tribute to the young Anton Yelchin. May he rest in peace. I don't own Star Trek or the characters.**

The day was all a horrifying blur. Tears threatened to break the levies that were his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had heard. A simple freak shuttle accident occurred today and now Chekov was dead. Sulu just couldn't control the drowning sadness inside of began to cry as he looked over at the navigation seat next to him. There was already a new person there running it, but nobody could replace Chekov. Nobody.

Sulu grieved the hardest. Spock seemed a bit distant and less talkative. Uhura was a lot closer to Spock more often as if she was taking comfort in his presence. Kirk looked sleep deprived and hungover as if he tried to drown his feelings in alcohol. McCoy and Scotty both cried when they found out and have been trying hard for it not to interfere with they're duties. It was a hard fact that Chekov was dead and everyone grieved in their own way.

The funeral was as sad as the day he died. A lot of people came and many of them looked heartbroken. Sulu couldn't help but feel bad for Chekov's parents. They looked the most torn up out of everyone. They dressed nicely enough on the outside but their eyes seemed to scream emptiness as if something was missing. Kirk was the one who had to approach them, but Sulu had already asked for promission to do that duty days in advance. Kirk had agreed. After all, he was closest to Chekov. Chekov was his best friend.

"He- he w- was like a brother to me." Sulu told Chekov's parents in a pained voice right before breaking into tears in front of them. He couldn't help it. Chekov meant a lot to him.

"Ve know." The father said in a thick Russian ancient that sounded even deeper than Chekov's.

"I'm s- s- sorry for your loss." Sulu managed to say through the emotional pain and tears.

They nodded and walked away from Sulu allowing him to process his feelings alone. The funeral went on with many more people crying and some people speaking about Chekov.

"Mr. Chekov was a highly competent officer." Spock had began. "Though his life was short. He prospered greatly and was well liked and respected. He was intelligent for his age and performed his duties beyond the expected parameters. He was always punctual and appropriate. I must say that even though I cannot feel sad that he will be missed by me and many of his friends. May he find peace in the next life if there is one."

Next was Kirk.

"Pavel was damned brilliant and nice. He acted more mature than me and I'm older than him. He acted more mature than most of the crew. And he was a damned good officer as well. He always seemed to know what to do and he performed his duties to the letter. There is nothing this kid couldn't accomplish and I am proud of him. He lived a damn good and damn too short a life. He was wise beyond his years and because of that and many other reasons he was a good person. I will miss him. I'm sure we all will miss him." Kirk said.

When it was Sulu's turn. All he could do was look at the grieving crowd and cry. He cried and he cried. Then he just walked off without a word.

Then it was Chekov's parent's turn.

"Ve always knew Pavel vas special. He vas always doing well in school, making friends, and even just being creative. Pavel, our son, vas always special and we're proud of him entering Starfleet so young. It's so hard to know he's gone- it's just- hard."

Neither of them went on after that, but it was okay. Sulu was sure Chekov would understand. Would understand why he cried and why his parent's speech was almost the shortest. Then, just like that. The funeral was over. Everyone went along their business as usual. Except it wasn't business as usual. It felt empty and dull. Chekov was missed greatly. He will always be missed and would never be forgotten. Sulu hoped that if there was an afterlife Chekov would be happy. He hoped and he went on knowing that at least Chekov would live in his heart and in other's hearts. Always.

 **Author's Note: So how was it? Review. And rest in peace Anton Yelchin.**


End file.
